1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to nail trimmers. More specifically, this invention relates to an off-set lever, cam-enabled, captured-spring-biased nail trimmer.
2. Related Art
There are many nail trimmer designs in the prior art. Still, there is an absence of fresh nail trimmer designs that may excite the visual and mechanical interests of modern buyers. This invention addresses this need.